


Marks

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marks, Scars, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Marks and scars had carried him through his life. It was just fair to get a new favorite one.





	Marks

He never remembered a time where he hadn‘t worn any marks.

When he had been a really small child, maybe, but Clint couldn‘t know that. There had been a small scar on his hip, a small scar Barney had said came from the time when Clint learned to walk and fell. It was small enough that it could be true.

More marks came with the years. First from his father, then from the circus, then from his life as a mercenary and of course S.H.I.E.L.D.

And, because he could be one of the deadliest assassins ever and still be clumsy, from his own clumsiness.

He even had a favorite scar! The bullet wound on his leg from Phil. It didn‘t really look different from the other bullet wounds he had (and god, wasn‘t that pathetic, that he not only had a favorite scar but that he also had several scars from bullets?). But for Clint, it symbolized the beginning of something new. 

Every single scar had brought him here. But the bullet wound on his leg also brought him the one person he never wanted to let go again,

And, in the end, it got him into Phil‘s bed, with Phil over him, slowly thrusting inside him, pressing small kisses on Clint‘s face while driving him crazy. Then suddenly teeth were grazing the place where his neck met his shoulder and Clint could only whimper.

„It would leave a mark. People would see.“, Phil whispered before he licked over that spot again and Clint let out a loud moan.

„Yes, please. Let them see your mark.“

Marks and scars had carried him through his life. It was just fair to get a new favorite one.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Bingo; I2 - Marking


End file.
